Hello, baby!
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] Tingkah laku Jihoon memang selalu membuat Soonyoung pusing. Tapi kali ini, rasanya berkali-kali lipat membuat Soonyoung jauh lebih pusing. [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon] [Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon] [Warning!M-Preg]
**Title**

Hello, Baby!

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

3400+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin, Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Seungkwan, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Lee Chan, and Choi Seungcheol

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, implied Hong Jisoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin/Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo

 **Genre**

Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, Alternate Universe, typo anywhere, and male-pregnant!

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Tingkah laku Jihoon memang selalu membuat Soonyoung pusing. Tapi kali ini, rasanya berkali-kali lipat membuat Soonyoung jauh lebih pusing.

.

.

Soonyoung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Seseorang mencoba menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dengan menusuk-nusuk bahunya dan ia tidak menyukainya―bahkan ketika orang yang melakukannya adalah istri mungilnya sendiri.

"Soonyoung―"

Soonyoung menggeram sebal. "Hng?"

"Aku ingin bubble tea."

Soonyoung berguling menyamping dan mendesah. Ia melirik jam di meja nakas sebelah ranjang mereka. "Jihoon- _ie_ , ini pukul tiga pagi. Mana ada penjual bubble tea, sayang."

Soonyoung bahkan bisa merasakan istri mungilnya sedang cemberut di balik punggungnya.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ―"

"Tidak."

"Soonyoung―"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Baiklah."

Soonyoung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jihoon lama. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya sedatar meja ruang tamu mereka. "Tidak."

Soonyoung tersenyum lega. "Aku akan kembali tidur."

Kali ini, Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Tidurlah di halaman."

"Ha?"

"Temani Shiba."

 _Fyi_ , Shiba itu nama anjing mereka. Anak anjing sebenarnya. Dari jenis Shiba. Iya, Shiba yang itu, yang selalu terlihat ceria. Yang seperti dikutip dari perkataan Soonyoung sewaktu mengadopsinya, " _Paling tidak ada penghuni rumah ini yang selalu terlihat ceria._ "

Setelah mengatakannya, Soonyoung tidur di sofa depan televisi.

Jihoon menamainya Shiba. Simpel karena―" _Aku malas memikirkan nama untuknya_."

"Yang benar saja Jihoon―"

"Aku yakin Shiba kedinginan di luar sendirian."

"Jihoon―"

"Kau bilang dia butuh teman kemarin kan?"

Oh―tentu saja Soonyoung ingat dengan prospek mencari anak anjing baru untuk menemani Shiba bermain di halaman. Karena meski tampak ceria, Soonyoung yakin Shiba kesepian karena dia masih seekor anak anjing.

"Ji―"

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu mengadopsi anak anjing yang lain. Cukup kau saja yang menemaninya."

"Um―"

"Perlu kuambilkan selimut sekalian?"

"...oke. aku berangkat."

Jihoon selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, saudara-saudara.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan menyusuri jalanan seoul dengan wajah tertekuk. Soonyoung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan istri mungilnya akhir-akhir ini. Senang sekali menyiksanya. Sungguh. Mencari penjual bubble tea pukul tiga dini hari?

Lee Jihoon sudah diambang batas kegilaan.

Tidak, coret bagian Lee. Pemuda titisan iblis itu resmi menyandang marga Kwon sejak ia menikahinya dengan dramatis tiga bulan yang lalu.

Dramatis karena ya―bisa dibilang, Soonyoung membawa pemuda mungil itu kawin lari.

Kenapa kawin lari?

Seungcheol―appa tercinta dari istri mungilnya tidak (belum) merestui mereka berdua. Kalau mengingat bagaimana appa Cheol mengejarnya dengan pisau daging teracung di udara, rasanya Soonyoung paham darimana sifat barbar Jihoon didapat.

Soonyoung menghela nafas dan berpikir dia harus membawa Jihoon untuk diperiksa psikiater secepatnya sebelum ia berakhir ditemukan di dalam lemari dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Soonyoung bergidik.

Tidak.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Soonyoung hampir berteriak lega dan bersujud di jalanan saat melihat ada stand bubble tea yang buka.

Bagaimana bisa stand itu buka pada waktu dini hari begini Soonyoung juga tidak mau tahu. Yang paling penting, ada stand yang buka dan dia akan segera menyudahi misi bunuh dirinya pagi buta begini.

Setelah membelinya dua gelas, satu untuk Jihoon dan satu untuknya karena―well, Soonyoung haus setelah menempuh perjalanan menuju stand.

Setelah memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya kalau yang dia bawa adalah bubble dengan rasa yang paling disukai Jihoon, dia pulang.

Dan menemukan Jihoon tertidur di sofa―mungkin lelah menunggunya kembali.

Rasa letihnya sedikit hilang saat melihat istri mungilnya mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya. Ia berlutut di depan Jihoon dan menyentuh kerutan di dahinya―yang hilang bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh kulit kening Jihoon.

"Ngh―"

Jihoon bangun.

Soonyoung menunggu dengan sabar sampai istri mungilnya mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Kau kembali."

Monoton sekali nadanya.

Lalu Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Kau ingin aku tidak kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau kembali. Aku membutuhkan bubble teaku."

 _Grumpy_ dan egois. Semaunya sendiri. Soonyoung heran kenapa dulu dia bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk penuh amarah bernama Jihoon.

Soonyoung menyerahkannya tanpa komentar. Sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut pagi buta begini.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menatap istri mungilnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk, separuh penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, separuh takut Jihoon akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar karena salah membeli bubble tea.

"Ya?"

Jihoon melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat dan Soonyoung mematuhinya. Persis seperti Shiba saat Jihoon bersiul memanggilnya.

"Terimakasih."

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

Bukan, bukan karena Jihoon mengucapkan terimakasih―well, sedikit, tapi karena Jihoon mengucapkannya sembari mengecup pipinya dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Seketika, Soonyoung ingat alasannya jatuh cinta dengan pemuda tsundere itu.

.

.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya dan bergumam, "Ya, sayang?"

"Belikan aku kimbab."

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Soonyoung berpikir sebelum berteriak sebal. "Tidak bisa!"

Beberapa rekan kerjanya menatapnya heran dan Soonyoung merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di toilet sekarang.

Dan lagi-lagi, Soonyoung bisa merasa Jihoon sedang memutar bola matanya malas di seberang sambungan. Mungkin sedang bergelung di sofa dengan Shiba di kakinya, menonton drama dimana Song Joongki bermain.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Soonyoung menggeram. "Kenapa harus bisa?"

Jihoon berdehem dan Soonyoung bergidik.

"Kau suamiku."

"Um―okay."

"Jadi kau harus membelikan kimbab untukku."

"Alasan macam apa itu!"

Lagi. Rekan kerjanya menatapnya heran―beberapa bahkan tertawa.

Jihoon kembali berdehem dan bulu kuduk Soonyoung berdiri semua. "Alasan terbaik yang bisa kukemukakan siang ini. Soonyoung, cepatlah. Aku lapar."

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya. "Sayang, kau bisa berjalan empat langkah dari tempat kau berada dan menemukan sepasang sandal. Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk keluar dan pergi ke kedai kimbab terdekat."

Jihoon mendengus. "Pertama, aku sedang tidak berada di sofa dan menonton suamiku bermain drama. Aku sedang di kamar. Berbaring lemas dan mengambil sepasang sandal membutuhkan kira-kira dua puluh langkah dari sini, jadi tidak―aku menolak ide itu."

Soonyoung hampir menangis sekarang. "Sayang, bagaimana kalau kusarankan kau berguling ke samping? Dan menemukan benda bernama telepon rumah di meja nakas? Kau bisa menelpon kedai dan meminta mereka mengantarkannya?"

"Soonyoung," nada yang digunakan Jihoon terdengar mengancam. "Kau tahu―aku terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berguling ke samping." jeda sebentar. "Dan kenapa aku harus memakai telepon rumah disaat aku memegang ponsel?"

Soonyoung hampir tertawa kalau saja tidak ingat dia sedang berada dalam kondisi dan situasi yang berbahaya.

 _Mereka berdua bodoh sekali_.

"Sayangku, kau bisa mematikan ponselmu dan mulai menelepon kedai kimbab."

Jihoon memotongnya. "Atau kau bisa menutup telepon bodoh ini dan mulailah membuat dirimu berguna dengan pergi ke kedai kimbab dan pulang membawakannya untukku."

"Jihoon―"

"Aku menunggumu, Kwon Soonyoung."

Lalu telepon ditutup begitu saja.

Dan Soonyoung menangis.

Benar-benar menangis karena Jisoo datang membawakan sekotak tisu untuknya beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

"Jihoon, aku pulang."

Tidak terdengar respon apapun. Jadi Soonyoung mencoba dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. "Jihoon? Aku pulang―"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Soonyoung berjalan masuk setelah melepas sepatunya. "Jihoon? Aku membawa kimbabmu―"

Dan menemukan Jihoon, bergelung di sofa di depan televisi, sedang menangis.

Spontan Soonyoung meletakkan kimbabnya di atas meja dan berlari mendekat. Ia mengangkat dagu Jihoon dan menatapnya. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat payah sekali. Kedua matanya memerah sembab―bahkan hidungnya juga. dan jejak-jejak airmata jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"Jihoon- _ie_? kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya panik.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau kenapa?"

Jihoon, mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya yang hilang setelah menangis selama satu jam, bergumam lemah di sela-sela isakannya, "Suamiku tertembak."

Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

"Ha?"

"Suamiku tertembak." Kata Jihoon dengan suara yang lebih keras kali ini.

Soonyoung terdiam. dia tidak merasa habis tertembak. Atau habis terjebak dalam baku tembak. Tidak juga merasa sedang terlibat perang.

Jadi kenapa istri mungilnya berkata dia habis tertembak?

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Jihoon. Lihat, aku tidak tertembak."

Jihoon menggeleng lagi. "Bukan kau."

Pengakuan Jihoon membuat Soonyoung berhenti mengusap pipi Jihoon. Jihoon punya suami lagi?

Jihoon selingkuh?

"Kau selingkuh?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia suami pertamaku."

Soonyoung terkejut.

Jadi dia yang dijadikan selingkuhan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang sudah punya suami sebelum aku membawamu kabur untuk menikah, Jihoon." Nada yang digunakan Soonyoung berbahaya.

Jihoon menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening.

Kapan?

Siapa?

Di mana?

Suami? Suami pertama?

Oh, hanya ada satu yang pernah dideklarasikan Jihoon sebagai suami pertamanya―

"Jadi Joongki tertembak di mana?"

―Song Joongki.

Jihoon menunjuk layar televisi.

"Di televisi?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, Jihoon tidak berselingkuh darinya. Ia beringsut duduk di sebelah Jihoon dan pemuda itu langsung bergelung di sampingnya. Soonyoung memeluknya sembari mengelus pipinya.

"Tenanglah, Jihoon, paling-paling dia sedang menonton televisi di apartementnya sekarang."

"Tapi dia tampak hampir mati, Soonyoung."

"Iya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku sedih sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan selamat?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Dia sudah sampai rumah sakit tapi kemudian dramanya bersambung."

"Ah, begitu."

"Aku kesal. Tapi aku juga sedih. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menangis?"

"Iya."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku membawakan kimbab pesananmu, sayang."

"Nanti saja, aku sedang dalam masa berkabung. Aku tidak punya _mood_ untuk makan."

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin begitu, Jihoon."

Sesaat, mereka hanya bergelung bersama dengan Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bekerja di firma hukum, kan?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebelum mengangguk, "Ya."

"Bisa tolong kau layangkan surat gugatan kepada penulis skenario drama Joongkiku?"

Hening.

"Um―akan kupikirkan, Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum puas dan Soonyoung berpikir, dia tidak akan pernah membuatkannya untuk Jihoon.

.

.

"Kau bau."

Soonyoung―baru saja keluar dari shower, _fresh_ , baru saja mandi, baru saja menggosok tubuhnya dengan keras untuk menghilangkan segala kotoran yang menempel pada hari itu, langsung tampak jengkel. Beberapa butir air bahkan masih tampak menetes di dadanya. Dia _shirtless_ , _fyi_. Tapi Jihoon sama sekali sedang tidak berminat _whorshipping_ Soonyoung yang sedang _shirtless_.

"Ha?" katanya tidak mengerti.

Jihoon, kali ini menutup hidung dengan ekspresi mual―yang tampak nyata sekali, berbicara dengan suara tercekik. "Kau. Bau." tudingnya.

"Aku baru saja mandi!" Soonyoung tidak terima. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengendus ketiaknya sendiri. "Wangi!"

Jihoon menggeleng, ia bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di ranjang. "Kau bau. Kau membuatku mual―"

Soonyoung terpana. "Apa kau baru saja berkata kalau aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Lelaki yang dipuja semua wanita saat kita masih duduk di bangku kuliah, bau dan membuatmu mual?"

Jihoon, kali ini berdiri, mengabaikan Soonyoung dan bergumam depresi. "Sumpah―kau bau."

Lalu pemuda mungil berlari menuju wastafel di dapur―yang artinya dia berlari turun dari kamar mereka menuju dapur di lantai satu, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih mencerna segala hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Well―sepertinya dia benar-benar mual."

Soonyoung, tampak khawatir karena sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar mual, langsung memakai kausnya dan berlari turun ke bawah, untuk mendapati Jihoon sedang muntah-muntah.

Panik, Soonyoung berlari mendekat―bermaksud memijat tengkuk Jihoon, hanya untuk dilempari dengan botol _hand sanitizer_.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku, bodoh! Kau bau!"

"Tapi―"

"Menyingkirlah―uhhuk―"

"Jihoon―"

"Dan cobalah untuk mandi lagi. Gunakan semua sabun kalau perlu."

"Ji―"

"Atau tidurlah di sofa malam ini."

Malam itu―Soonyoung tetap tidur di sofa.

Meski dia sudah menghabiskan seluruh isi botol sabun mereka.

.

.

Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini ia jadi tidak jelas. Hasrat menjadikan Soonyoung sebagai objek pelampiasan sifat barbarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia jadi hobi sekali menyuruh suami tampannya pergi memuaskan hawa laparnya―yang anehnya, jadi lebih spesifik akhir-akhir ini.

Harus makan ini.

Tidak mau makan itu.

Kalau Soonyoung pulang salah membawa pesanan, tamatlah sudah riwayat pemuda dengan mata sipit itu.

Dan lagi―Jihoon meraba perutnya dan mendesah.

Terasa ada ganjalan di sana. Perutnya terasa lebih keras dari biasanya dan ia khawatir.

Bagaimana kalau ia sakit.

Sakit keras.

Seperti kanker misalnya?

Kanker perut?

Ganjalan di perutnya tidak juga hilang setelah beberapa hari ia mulai memperhatikannya dan ia merasa depresi sendiri.

Atau, jangan-jangan ia juga terkena radang hidung?

Kanker hidung? Apakah kanker hidung ada dan nyata?

Ia merasa indera penciumannya melemah fungsinya. Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung begitu bau bahkan setelah suaminya keluar dari kegiatannya menghabiskan sabun―mandi?

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya.

Dia pusing.

.

.

"Jihoon sudah gila."

Seokmin mengangguk setuju. "Dia memang gila."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia benar-benar gila. Sampai kepada tahap aku ingin membawanya menemui psikiater akhir minggu ini."

Jisoo dan Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Sampai separah itu?" tanya Seokmin.

Soonyoung mengangguk lemas.

Seokmin mengambil gelas jusnya dan mulai menghabiskan isinya. "Apa ada gejala awalnya? Kau tahu, supaya aku bisa segera menyadarinya kapanpun Seungkwan menunjukkan tanda-tandanya."

 _Fyi_ , Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan, istri pertama dan terakhir dari Lee Seokmin, bersahabat dekat dengan Lee Jihoon, dan karenanya, Seokmin merasa perlu untuk waspada kalau saja seandainya kegilaan Jihoon bisa menulari istri berisiknya.

Jisoo tertawa. "Kau ini. Jihoon mana mungkin gila."

Soonyoung menatap Jisoo horror. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini! Hampir membuatku juga merasa gila!"

Seokmin bergidik. Prospek dari menularnya kegilaan Jihoon terasa begitu nyata dan dia mulai menggeser kursinya menjauh dari Soonyoung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jisoo kalem.

Jisoo memang selalu kalem.

Bahkan saat Jeonghan istrinya histeris karena Minghao―putera mereka tidak sengaja menelan butir kelereng dan tersedak sampai wajahnya membiru, ayah muda ini dengan kalem menepuk punggung Minghao dan _voila_! Butir kelereng keluar, Minghao pun selamat.

"Dia memintaku membelikannya bubble tea."

Seokmin mengernyit. "Itu bukan gejala menuju gila. Boo senang sekali menyuruhku membelikannya untuknya."

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Pada pukul tiga dini hari."

"Oke, bisa dikategorikan gejala menuju gila."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Lalu?"

"Dia menyuruhku membelikannya kimbab―hal yang bisa dilakukannya sendiri dan dia menyuruhku tepat pada saat aku sedang bekerja. Membanting tulang. Mencari nafkah untuknya."

"Dia agak gila." Komentar Seokmin yakin.

"Lalu dia menangis histeris sewaktu aku pulang. Karena Joongki tertembak di drama bodoh itu dan dia berpikir Joongki tidak akan selamat―maksudku, ayolah, _scene_ itu memang sedih tapi tidak sampai sesedih itu sampai dia murung berhari-hari seolah-olah Shiba baru saja meninggal."

"Oke kurasa dia sudah gila."

Komentar Seokmin sama sekali tidak membantu dan Soonyoung merasa depresi. Sementara Jisoo? Ayah muda itu menyesap jusnya dengan khidmat sembari tersenyum kalem.

"Dan―dia bilang badanku bau."

"Ha?"

Soonyoung mengangkat lengannya dan mengendus ketiaknya sendiri. "Dia bilang aku bau―bahkan pada saat aku baru keluar dari shower. Dia selalu mual dan karena aku kasihan, aku mandi enam kali sehari di rumah."

"Dia memang sudah gila, Soonyoung!"

"Aku tahu 'kan! Bagaimana? Menurutmu apakah aku harus membawanya ke psikiater akhir minggu ini?"

Seokmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja kau harus membawanya kesana!"

Jisoo tertawa dan Soonyoung menatapnya heran.

"Kalau boleh aku memberimu saran, Soonyoung-ah, pergilah ke apotek."

"Apotek?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

Ekspresi wajah Jisoo terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

"Apa kau tahu obat untuk mengatasi kegilaan ini?"

Jisoo kembali mengangguk. Ia berdiri. "Pergilah ke apotek, dan belilah benda bernama _testpack_. Suruh Jihoon mencobanya, kalau masih kurang meyakinkan hasilnya, bawa dia menemui Mingyu di klinik."

Setelah selesai dengan sarannya, Jisoo berdiri dan melangkah tampan menjauh dari mereka berdua―yang masih menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan apa makna dari perkataannya.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin. "Maksudnya―Jihoon hamil?"

 _Fyi_ , Mingyu itu kalau tidak salah, gelarnya SpOG.

Seokmin mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. "Soonyoung―kalau kau masih belum tahu, Jihoon laki-laki."

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lihat setiap malam, Seokmin? Permen yupi?"

Seokmin tertawa. "Barangkali kau salah mengenalinya, Soonyoung."

"Aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Percayalah. Dan, kau punya _point_ ―tadi, Jihoon laki-laki jadi kurasa dia tidak mungkin dia hamil."

Seokmin mengusap dagunya. "Soonyoung, Jeonghan _hyung_ juga laki-laki dan ya, coba jelaskan lagi padaku bagaimana dia dan Jisoo _hyung_ memiliki Minghao?"

Soonyoung mengurut dahinya frustasi. Dan Seokmin hanya menepuk pundaknya merasa kasihan.

Wanita hamil merupakan anugerah. Tapi moodswingnya? Bencana.

Dan laki-laki hamil? Lebih spesifiknya lagi, Kwon Jihoon hamil?

Kiamat sudah dunia Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

Singkatnya, ini perkumpulan para ibu―coret, istri―coret lagi, bagaimana kalau kita sebut huswife? Oke, mari kita ulang.

Singkatnya, ini perkumpulan para huswife muda yang hobi _hangout_ membawa anak―melapor pada suami membawa anak jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar, tapi sesungguhnya merupakan kamuflase untuk menghabiskan duit suami.

Jihoon duduk di pojokan, mengamati bagaimana Jeonghan berusaha menjauhkan Minghao dalam usahanya mencoba menelan sendok eskrim dengan tawa Seungkwan sebagai _background_ nya.

"Jihoon- _ie_?"

Jihoon menoleh dan menghela nafas. Itu Wonwoo. Huswife yang terlihat seperti seme sejati karena auranya yang tegas dan manly―padahal imutnya melebihi lima molang berguling menyeberangi ruangan.

Jihoon hanya berdengung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Masih saja _grumpy_.

"Duduk di pojokan sendirian. Padahal, biasanya kau yang paling aktif memulai topik bahasan."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo-ah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Polos.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati―"

Lima detik menuju Wonwoo histeris.

"―mungkin besok pagi―"

Tiga detik.

"―atau nanti―"

Satu de―

"YA! KAU INI BICARA APA!"

―tik.

Minghao bahkan menjatuhkan sendok eskrimnya.

Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Serius, Wonwoo. Kurasa aku sakit keras."

Wonwoo menatapnya serius. Kini para huswife mengelilingi huswife paling mungil.

"Aku merasa aku hampir gila. Belakangan ini aku selalu mual, Wonwoo. Dan coba tebak. Saat aku meraba perutku, ada tonjolan di sana! Kau tahu, sekarang aku bahkan ingin sekali makan ramen rasa buah! Coba pikirkan! Mana ada ramen rasa buah! Aku kanker perut. Aku yakin."

Ekspresi Wonwoo melembut.

"Jihoon,"

"Hm?"

"Ayo ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak siap."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir, mendengar berapa lama lagi kau akan hidup menyenangkan untuk telingaku?"

Lima menit kemudian, Jihoon duduk dengan ekspresi wajah tertekuk di jok belakang mobil Jeonghan. Dengan Wonwoo di sebelah kanan, dan Seungkwan di sebelah kirinya.

.

.

"Kau hamil."

Berbeda dengan Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang langsung bersorak, Jihoon membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mencerna informasi baru ini.

"Serius?"

Mingyu, tampak kalem, menatap Jihoon dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang berbohong?"

"Mengingat kau selalu membohongiku pada saat kau masih kecil dulu, ya, di mataku kau tampak berbohong."

Mingyu tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, itu 'kan masa lalu."

Jihoon mendengus. "Jadi aku hamil." Katanya datar.

Mingyu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku hamil."

Mingyu kembali mengangguk. kali ini disertai senyuman.

"Perutku akan menggembung? Dan berisikan makhluk bernama bayi di dalamnya."

"Kalau boleh kutambahkan, Jihoon, makhluk bernama bayi itu adalah anakmu."

Jihoon terdiam sebentar. "Um―okay."

Lalu hening.

Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam yang berputar mengisi keheningan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jihoon histeris.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hamil!"

Mingyu _deadpans_. Kurang lebih sudah sepuluh menit sejak Mingyu memeberitahunya dengan senyum tampan kalau lelaki mungil itu hamil―dan Jihoon baru memunculkan reaksinya sekarang.

Butuh waktu untuk Wonwoo dan Seungkwan menjaga Jihoon dari keinginannya untuk langsung melompat dan mencabik Mingyu sementara Jeonghan mengipasinya dengan kertas dengan Mingyu bersembunyi di balik meja.

"Tenanglah, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak bisa tenang.

"Kau hanya hamil."

Jihoon ingin sekali berteriak kalau hami itu tidak dapat dikatakan dengan nada enteng seperti itu.

"Hamil?"

Oh―Jihoon kenal suara ini.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung, melongokkan kepala dari balik kusen pintu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. "Istrimu hamil!" katanya antusias. "Untuk itulah aku meneleponmu dan menyuruhmu kemari."

Soonyoung _jawdropped_. "Ha?" dia hanya mendengar kata 'telepon' dan 'kemari'.

Jihoon kembali histeris. "Lihat! Dia saja tidak menginginkannya!"

Soonyoung berjalan mendekat. "Menginginkan apa, Jihoon?"

"Aku hamil!" Jihoon berteriak kali ini dan Mingyu berharap sudah tidak ada orang di klinik sore ini atau dia akan digugat karena membuat kerusuhan.

Soonyoung berhenti berjalan.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak mau mendekatiku!"

Seungkwan tertawa, "Ayolah, _hyung_ , dia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Saat Soonyoung kembali berjalan dan memutuskan berjongkok di depan Jihoon, yang lain memutuskan mundur dan membiarkan kedua sejoli itu berbicara berdua.

Ada airmata yang masih menuruni pipi Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengusapnya sayang.

"Jadi, apa yang kudengar itu benar?"

Jihoon menduduk.

"Jihoon- _ie_?"

Jihoon menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis, hm?" ia mengangkat dagu Jihoon dan memaksanya menatap Soonyoung.

Jihoon cemberut dan Soonyoung memutuskan Jihoon adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tapi sepertinya Soonyoung tahu.

"Kau takut aku tidak akan menerimanya?"

Jihoon terdiam.

"Kuanggap sebagi iya, Jihoon."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau begitu banyak mengeluh akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung. Ketika aku menyuruhmu membeli bubble tea. Ketika aku menyuruhmu mandi. Ketika aku menyuruhmu apapun."

Soonyoung tidak berkomentar, ia memilih mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku karena sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu padamu. Tapi kau tahu―itu karena pengaruh hormon dan bayi, yang bahkan baru aku tahu sore ini."

Jihoon kembali menunduk. "Bagaimana kalau ke depan aku akan bersikap lebih dari menyebalkan dan kau lelah dengan semuanya dan memilih meninggalkan aku? Aku dan bayiku? Bayi kita?"

Soonyoung kembali mengangkat dagu Jihoon dan tersenyum. "Bodoh."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau aku lelah denganmu, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak jauh-jauh hari, kau tahu."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Tetap saja―"

Tapi Soonyoung tahu Jihoon percaya padanya. "Aku akan menjagamu, Jihoon. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga ayahnya, ingat?"

"Kau ayah yang payah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir?"

"Payah?"

Jihoon membersit hidungnya dan menurut Soonyoung dia tampak lucu dan sekaligus rapuh―Soonyoung ingin sekali memeluknya seharian.

"Kau tidak pernah becus mengurus rumah."

"Aku akan menjadi becus untukmu."

"Kau pelupa."

"Aku akan belajar mengingat mulai dari sekarang."

Jihoon menjepit hidungnya sendiri dengan jari dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau bau."

"Um―"

Jihoon kembali membersit hidungnya dan Soonyoung tertawa.

"Kau bau sekali."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

Jihoon mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan semua ini.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

A.N:

okay―untuk yang satu ini mungkin, mungkin lho ya, akan ada prekuel atau sekuelnya. Saya menulis ini karena chara yang saya mainkan di RPW ceritanya juga lagi m-preg dan (syukurlah) sudah lahiran.

Rasanya kalau dibayangkan pasti lucu interaksi Jihoon-Soonyoung, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Soonyoung pasti jadi happy-lucky-go daddy. Dan Jihoon jadi papa grumpy yang hobinya ngomelin suami dan anak setiap hari.

Anyway, setelah ngepost beberapa fic ini, saya mau kembali hiatus. Ehehe. Maaf ya, tapi emang saya lagi mengejar jadwal jadi beneran ngga bisa ditinggalkan.

Next project kayanya mau bikin JiCheol karena mas Mingu (yang sekarang swap jadi Seungcheol) pengen dibikinin JiCheol -_-

Kalau mau kasih ide, saran, atau sekedar ngerusuhin saya minta update, bisa kontak saya. Ada id twitter saya di bio.

Well, sekian!

.

.

Lastly, **mind to review?**


End file.
